


Методы знакомства

by KisVani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шоу и Риз обсуждают Рут и Финча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Методы знакомства

Они укрылись в коридоре за бронированной дверью, но надолго защиты бы не хватило. Но зачем долго, если им только и нужно, что перезарядить оружие и дождаться нового плана отхода?  
Риз глянул на Шоу, которая закатила глаза, слушая Рут. Отчасти, стало любопытно, насколько намеки прямолинейны на этот раз. Потому что то, что звучало обычно, вызывало легкую оторопь.   
— Рут, ты пользуешься тем, что следишь за нашими преследователями, и потому я не могу отключиться? — спросила Шоу с едва заметной ноткой улыбки в голосе.  
Ответ заставил ее покачать головой.  
— Жду не дождусь, — проворчала и она откинулась на стену за спиной, а потом посмотрела на Риза и уточнила: — Что?  
— Ничего, — ответил он.  
А потом их прервали.  
Позже Шоу продолжила разговор, когда они уже успешно сбежали от агентов Самаритянина, оставив кое-кому из них пулевые ранения в подарок, и ехали, стараясь держаться "слепых зон".  
— Ты что-то хотел сказать про меня и Рут? — спросила она, выворачивая руль. — Пользуйся возможностью.  
— Только то, что ваши отношения меня удивляют, — не стал отмалчиваться Риз. — При первой встрече, насколько помню, она собиралась тебя пытать, просто не успела.  
— А при второй — я ударила ее по лицу, — расплылась в улыбке Шоу и добавила: — Она и при первой встрече с Финчем похитила его, связала и угрожала. Боюсь, это просто ее способ знакомиться. И, честно говоря, твой Финч от нее не так далеко ушел.  
Риз не ожидал такой резкой смены темы.  
— А причем тут Финч? — спросил он.  
— Ты же сам рассказывал, что ваше сотрудничество началось после того, как он приковал тебя наручниками к кровати, — с невинным видом, ответила Шоу.  
— Это было... не настолько плохо, как звучит, — пробормотал Риз.  
Шоу хмыкнула.


End file.
